I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spine surgery and, in particular, to a surgical implant for separating adjacent spinal vertebrae.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
The spinal column is made up of individual vertebrae that provide support for the body and allow spinal movement. Between each vertebra sits a fibrocartilaginous disc that serves as a cushion and allows slight movement of the vertebrae. Spinal fusion procedures are common surgical techniques used to correct problems with displaced, damaged, or degenerated discs due to trauma, disease, or aging. Currently estimates suggest there are approximately 500,000 to 750,000 spinal fusion procedures performed each year in the United States. Generally, spinal fusion procedures involve removing the diseased or damaged disc and inserting one or more intervertebral implants into the resulting disc space. Introducing the intervertebral implant restores the height between adjacent vertebrae, which reduces or eliminates neural impingement and pain commonly associated with a damaged or diseased disc.
While various intervertebral implants are currently available in the prior art, there exists a need for an implant that can be inserted when surgical angles are less than optimal due to surgical constraints, the anatomical location of the vertebrae, or when two or more fusions are performed within one surgical corridor. When the surgical angle is less than optimal, the advancing implant may gouge or injure the vertebral endplate as it enters the intervertebral space. Also, it may be necessary for the surgeon to remove a portion of the side of the vertebral body to improve the entry angle into the intervertebral space. This may have the undesirable effect of destabilizing the interbody fusion. The present invention addresses this need.